citvfandomcom-20200214-history
Scratch and Sniff
History Scratch and Sniff are two puppet Hyena characters who appeared on CITV through multiple shows and intermissions between shows. They made their first appearance on Ministry of Mayhem in March of 2005 where they became regulars throughout following shows after the audience chose their names via a public vote. Their main role was to provide comic relief where they would be a nuisance to the presenters and spectators alike, alongside this they would also have sketches where they would get a guest to help them with chores in their "house" backstage to the show which would usually end with one of the Hyenas getting injured. After Ministry of Mayhem ended, the duo reprised their roles in Holly & Stephen's Saturday Showdown in January 2006 where they had a similar role but Sniff made far fewer appearances in the later shows. Saturday showdown ended later that year. The two later got a spin-off show of their own called Scratch 'n' Sniff's Den of Doom in 2007. Taking on a quiz show format with the Hyenas as the hosts asking the contestants questions, the Hyenas would eat the losing contestants after the show. The program lasted for 15 episodes and is the last appearance the characters had. Personalities The two characters are portrayed as mischievous and lacking in morals, this is shown rather lightly in Ministry of Mayhem and Saturday showdown however as it mostly amounts to pranks or schemes to get someone injured, though it is implied they sometimes eat audience members. In Den of Doom, however they are shown to have no trouble with kidnapping and eating children for fun which they do up to 5 times an episode, they also give their contestants trick questions so the contestants can lose the game. Scratch is shown to be the smarter but more impatient character, he's the one who explains the rules throughout Den of Doom but would be willing to break them if it meant he'd eat more of faster. This is shown through him wanting to drop a contestant before asking them a Question Impossible and getting angry if a contestant wins. In the event a contestant wins he usually attempts to eat them anyway. Sniff is the dumber and more fun-loving Hyena, in Den of doom, while Sniff is explaining the rules he's usually doing dramatic gestures or messing around with contestants. If a contestant wins he is shown to no really care and sometimes even dances in celebration, he also tries to calm Scratch down if Scratch gets angry. Sniff also seems to like following rules such as preventing Scratch from dropping contestants early or saving them from falling early before the Killer Question has been asked. Trivia * Scratch and Sniff are based off of Bro and Bro from What's Up Doc where they had a similar role but were more active and explicit about wanting to eat people compared to Scratch and Sniff's role in Ministry of Mayhem. They also similarly got a spin-off show called Wolf It. * In earlier appearances on Ministry of Mayhem Sniff has pink ears, later on they are shown to be black. His hair was also spikier * The Hyenas were designed by puppet studio; Darryl Worbey Studios * They are brothers according to Sniff